a twist to the fault in our stars
by borntoreadbooks
Summary: instead of anyone dying there is a twist that i thing all of u will like I am mixing tfios with divergent and it may not seem like it in the beginning but it will in chapter 7 if u want more comment it starts at chapter 21 because thats when augustus died in the original story by john green tris isn't dead yay
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 21

I'm restless the doctors told me Hazel Grace would die today. I'm lying in bed right now I'm hoping that the night of the broken trophies won't happen again and I'll see Hazel Grace live another day. I have a little hope that she'll be fine.

The phone rang and the caller ID said Hazel Grace. I thought I felt my heart stop. I wanted to scream. I answered the phone hurriedly. On the other line I heard Hazel Grace whispering in a scared voice, "Don't believe what they say don't believe any of them."

The phone went dead. Then he got a call, the caller ID said Hazel Grace. He answered frightened " Hazel Grace?"

He said. He heard Hazel's mom crying on the other line "hello?" he said hoarsely. There was a pause and then a crackle on the other line then he heard Hazel's voice, " Look at the pictures on the wall who is NOT the fairest of them all?

He heard another crackle, "Augustus, she's gone", said Hazel's mom. He was so confused he didn't know how to react. "She's gone" he said confused. " She is gone", she repeated. The phone crackled once more he heard hazel's voice, " Don't let them know that you got this call but I will allow you to tell one other person Isaac.

Chapter 22

He got up and called Isaac even though it was 3:00 a.m. After a couple rings Isaac answered tiredly, "hello."

"Hi," Augustus replied. "Hi Augustus is she gone?" Augustus didn't know how to reply, "Can I come over?" Augustus asked. "Ummm…. sure see u later I guess? Said Isaac.

Right when he got to Isaac's house he told him everything. Isaac was as surprised as Augustus but he told him to search hazel's house but to make it look natural so Hazel's parents won't be suspicious.

The next day he asked Hazel's parents to come over to their house and get one last look at Hazel's stuff they hesitated but then they said yes. He also convinced them to let Isaac come over but let me tell u he had to put all his charm into getting them to also allow Isaac.

First, Augustus searched the pictures in the hallway then checked the backs of them, the frame and also the front of the picture. He checked every single room saving hazel's for the end. When he and Isaac got to hazel's room nothing seemed peculiar until they flipped over one last photo

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 22

Continued

Augustus was so surprised he fell to his knees. Isaac didn't know what was wrong obviously because he's blind.

Isaac was asking Augustus what he saw but all Augustus said was, "how is this possible how is this even possible, why is this happening?"

Isaac seemed confused so Augustus decided to tell him what he saw, "there was a wallet picture of me and her in Amsterdam when I turned it around there was a note that said our love is eternal I am not dead Augustus come find me, there may be a clue where we first met, look at the list of people who have passed away if my name is on the list cross it out then the next clue will be revealed."

Mr. Lancaster and Mrs. Lancaster walked into the room but Augustus already put the picture back on the wall and took the note. "What are you guys doing in my daughters room," Mr. Lancaster said sternly. "I'm just looking around and remembering your beautiful daughter," Augustus replied naturally. " I should be going now anyway and I'm extremely sorry for your daughters passing you knew how much we loved each other." "Thank you," Mrs. Lancaster replied for her husband who was just standing there giving him a look that Augustus has never seen before.

When they left Hazel's house they went straight to Isaac's house they got to Hazel's house at 3:13 they left at 3:20 that was way shorter than any time he's been there. Something was weird about all of this.

When they arrived at Isaac's house they discussed what this all might mean. " Maybe this just means that she wants you to know how it feels like when she passes maybe she's just testing you," "That might be it but all I know is that we need to get to support group.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 23

The next day, Augustus and Isaac went to support group and Patrick welcomed Augustus by clapping him on the shoulder. Before support group Augustus asked to be able to read the list of the people who passed, and of course Patrick couldn't say no it would be rude.

For the next hour or so they had to listen to Patrick blabber on and on about how he survived butt cancer and how he almost died from it, but then after waiting eagerly Augustus pulled a pen from his pocked and set it on his lap.

Patrick handed him the list and Augustus read.

Christina, Selena, Theo, etc. Until finally he came across the name Hazel Grace Lancaster and crossed it out naturally. He looked around and saw a tile open on the wall then when he finished the names he handed the list to Patrick.

Once support group was done he told Isaac about the tile and how it moved out of place so after everyone left they ran to the tile and Augustus looked in the hold there was a slip of paper and he noticed it was a drawing of Max Mayhem. He flipped the paper over and saw a note. He read it aloud so Isaac could hear it. "What they say are lies none of it is true go to the place I "died" I believe in you.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 24

They went to Augustus's house and called the Hospital she "died" in. It went to voicemail twice so they called again. "Hello, this is Lisa speaking how may I help u." "Hi, this might be an odd question but is anyone occupying the room #4322." " If I may ask why do you need this information," She replied. "Because I forgot some of my things there last time and I want to get them back." Augustus said." " Oh Augustus you were never one to lie." He heard Hazel's voice say. "Hazel Grace is that you?"

"Augustus u already found your clue that room number what does it mean to you."

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 24 continued  
I had to think quite a while about what that number meant to me then it clicked in my head those were the last four digits in her phone number. She one told me that number stands for something so i decided to check.#4322 stands for life. so all together it spells...

**I'm super busy so i'll get back to the story today i promise!**


	6. Chapter 5 continued

continued

It stands for life those last 4 digits so i looked at the rest of the number and it stands for live life and thats when i saw something shining behind me i was standing in front of a window at that moment i saw Hazel in an apartment window with the mirror she was using to reflect the light at that moment i ran, ran all the way up to that floor and into the room and i saw her.

**mwahahah cliffie check back in later for some more**


	7. AN

**ok my laptop broke and I just got a new one so i'll start posting more**


	8. Chapter 6

she looked weak oh so weak when i ran to her she managed a small smile then she jumped up and screamed,"tricked you," she started running away and i grabbed her from behind. i pulled her into a long hug and then asked,"what happened Hazel Grace i was so hurt when i thought u died but youre not dead."

**Hazels P.O.V**

I started to think how was i supposed to explain this,"um,well my parents decided to let me go out and have some fun so i left the house and went into my dads car so i could go out somewhere. I turned to get the seatbelt and was whacked in the heck with something. The next thing i know i woke up and then was injected with this weird purple liquid that i guess caused me to see things i saw u and a girl kissing then i woke back up. I started to cry because a man came and said,"you're parents sent u to me and they told me to do whatever i wanted." "I got really scared but all he did was hurt me like he would just hit me i thought he would do stuff that was much worse but he didn't. One day when i was still with him he told me that the thing he gave me to see things was real so i kicked him where the sun dont shine and ran i found this place and asked if i could live in the apartment for a while but luckily, the apartment were managed by my friends dad so he said yes, and now were here."

**Augustus P.O.V**

i had so many questions but one was more important then the others "it was your..."hazel replied

**hehehehe cliffie anyway i finally got a new laptop and updated please tell me if it stinks or not.**


	9. Chapter 7

Then I woke up. People were all around me and I was in a metal chair connected to wires. "What's going on?" I asked. Then a girl and a man approached me. The girl had short hair and she had 3 ravens on her collar bone she was pretty but not as pretty as Hazel Grace. The boy had really nice eyes that were dark blue **(A/N I know that sounded gay loll.)** and had a good build I could see a tattoo peeking out of his shirt. They greeted me. "Hi my name is Tries but please call me six and th**i**s is Four." "_What odd names" _I thought to myself. "Hi my name is Augustus where am I. "well you're in the Dauntless compound." Four replied naturally. I started laughing, "nice joke I read the book you dummies." They both gave me a look that said, umm what the heck, and then I blacked out.

PAGEBREAK**************************************

"Wait you're serious," six started to freak out, "wait are you from behind the fence?!" six asked. "Six honey, don't be ridiculous." four said. She snuggled up into his side and then I immediately thought HAZEL GRACE. "WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled. Four started laughing, "Okay you seriously have some mental issues," he said and laughed some more. "Sweetie what are you talking about?" Six said and four glared at her. "What?" she questioned. "You called him sweetie." he growled. She giggled then pecked me on the cheek. "Is someone jealous." she giggled some more then kissed four on the lips and I said "hey no kissing in front of me where is Hazel Grace?" They pulled apart and stared at me. "You mean the new dauntless leader" they said simultaneously."

MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAMWAHAHA PAGE BREAK HAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
